The Gamer That Was Promised
by HalfwayFallen
Summary: What if Jon somehow acquired the powers of 'The Gamer' This is a story on what would Jon do with said powers, and how the whole of Westeros, and the world would be affected. Rated M for blood, gore, sex, pretty much an average day in ASOIAF. Harem.


**{STATUS}**

 **NAME: JON (JAEHAERYS) TARGARYEN**

 **CLASS: THE GAMER**

 **LEVEL: 1 NEXT LEVEL: 0%**

 **TITLE: NED STARK'S BASTARD**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **MP: 0/100 {LOCKED}**

 **ATTRIBUTES: ICE FIRE**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUK: 1**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 0 GOLD, 0 SILVER, 0 COPPER**

Jon could not understand what in the seven hells he was looking at. Earlier that day he had gone out for a walk in the woods with his direwolf, Ghost. Even though it had only been a month since they found the 6 direwolf pups, ghost was now as big as the fully-grown dogs in the kennels. He wanted to go someplace quiet for a bit since Winterfell was quite busy with the king arriving within a few days and many things needed to be prepared for his arrival.

It had been a peaceful walk; the calming sounds of the forest was quite soothing. That is until the red eyed direwolf, who had been silently walking beside him suddenly bolted into the woods. Jon was surprised at the pup's sudden action and gave chase to him. Jon nearly lost sight of Ghost, the direwolf was faster and more agile than Jon. It took a few seconds for Jon to catch up to Ghost, where the pup was growling at what could be described as a child.

The creature in front of Jon was a mere boy, around the age of Bran. He had spiky blond hair and what could be best described as whisker marks. Though the most noticeable trait about the boy was that he was unmoving, and transparent.

"A spirit?" Jon wondered wide eyed. Before he could react, the transparent individual started to fade away, leaving only a glowing mark on the ground. Jon walked over to see it more closely, but when he reached down to touch the glowing scar on the ground he felt a pulse of energy.

He was about to go back to Winterfell to tell his lord father of what had just happened. That is until the energy from the scar on the ground started glowing exponentially brighter. Before Jon could move away from it a ball of energy formed from it and flew towards Jon. It knocked him a few feet back onto his back. He saw the orb slowly sink into his body, it burned. Burned hotter than anything Jon could ever imagine. He tried to grab it, to try and pull it out. Only the second his hands touched the orb they felt cold, numb. His mouth was open in a silent scream, unable to make a sound. Before he passed out he saw a pair of red eyes looking down at him in worry.

When he awoke he noticed the sun was up high, it was midday. Jon felt strange, something didn't feel right. Suddenly words came into existence before him.

 **YOU HAVE RESTED PEACEFULLY. HP AND MP HAVE BEEN FULLY RESTORED, ALL AILMENTS AND NEGATIVE STATUS EFFECTS HAVE BEEN CURED.**

"What the fuck?" as he got up he felt Ghost laying at his feet sleeping. For some reason he saw words floating over his wolf's head.

 **GHOST**

 **LV: 1**

 **JON'S DIREWOLF**

'Am I hallucinating?' he wondered if he had a concussion from being hit by the ball of energy. When he got up he noticed a large hole in the middle of his black coat. His torso bared to the cold. Yet he didn't feel the least bit cold. When he went to touch his skin, he noticed it had not been damaged, not even a scratch could be seen. Which didn't make any sense, he should be shivering in the cold northern weather. He should have been burned by the intense scorching sensation that ruined his tunic. When he looked up He noticed the transparent window in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon stared at the screen in wonder. It had a perfect picture of himself, as if he was looking in a mirror. Under the picture was his name, only it had gotten it wrong. He was no Targaryen, and he was not called Jaehaerys. Could his lord father have had relations with a Targaryen? But that was impossible. The only living female Targaryens at the time was queen Rhaella and princess Rhaeneys. Queen Rhaella was married to the Mad King and had no possible way to meet lord stark. And Princess Rhaeneys was a mere child, barely three years old.

He had no idea what a 'Gamer' was, did it have something to do with games kids played? And what where levels. when he noticed 'Title' his anger flared a bit. But within seconds his angered had quelled into nonexistence. 'What the fuck just happened?' When he noticed a bright red 'X' in the top right corner of the window he decided to see what would happen. The second he touched it though the screen disappeared out of existence.

Jon was about to dismiss what he just saw as hallucination until another screen popped into existence accompanied by a bell?

*Ding

 **QUEST IS CREATED.**

It had an arrow on the bottom right corner of the box. Without thinking Jon reached out and touched the arrow. The Screen turned blank and expanded into an even larger window, and words began to appear.

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **LEARNING THE BASICS/TUTORIAL**

 **DO YOU WISH TO GO THROUGH AND LEARN HOW TO USE THE POWER OF THE 'GAMER' [ACCEPT Y/ DENY N]?**

 **TIME LIMIT: NONE**

 **REWARDS: 50 XP, FIVE POINTS.**

 **FAIL PENALTY: LOSE THE POWER OF THE 'GAMER'**

Jon was confused, but he seemed to understand this thing was offering help. He touched the words [Accept Y] and the window was gone once more. Jon waited a few seconds, but nothing had happened. "Bloody hell." He muttered. Guess he wasn't getting any help after all. He decided to shake Ghost awake and walk home. Though he made sure to wear his tunic backwards with his cloak covering the gaping hole in it. No need to have people asking questions.

As he reached the Hunters Gate, he gave the guards a quick nod, noticing they were level ten. He also noticed that as he was walking to the Guest House that everyone had their names and a level floating above their heads. He saw that most individuals working were only level 4 or lower. The only exception being a few men at arms and noticeable individuals. Such as Mikan, Winterfell's Blacksmith who was level twelve. He still had no idea what levels were, or even if it was a good or bad thing his was way lower.

When he got to his room in the Guest House he started to remove his ruined black tunic when

*Ding

 **[INVENTORY]**

' **INVENTORY' IS A WAY TO INSTANTLY EQUIP CLOTHING, ARMOR, WEAPONS, AND ANY OTHER WEARABLE OR EQUIPPABLE ITEMS. IT MAY ALSO ALLOW THE 'GAMER' TO STORE A NEAR INFINITE NUMBER OF ITEMS IN STORAGE. TO BRING UP THE INVENTORY WINDOW SIMPLY SAY OR THINK THE WORDS "INVENTORY WINDOW" WITH THE INTENT OF SUMMONING IT.**

The window then changed into a full body portrait of Jon, with his arms and legs spread out. Outlines of boxes covered his face, torso, arms, legs, hands, and feet. Each box showed the clothes he was currently wearing in full detail. To the right of it showed rows upon rows of empty squares.

Jon wanted to try this out right now. He looked around for a way to use his **INVENTORY** , he reached towards his portrait and touched his torso. The screen rippled like water, and his hand disappeared into the screen. Jon was about to panic, until he felt cloth against his missing hand. He grabbed the cloth and pulled his hand away. His tunic seemed to fade out of existence, that is until he saw it was in his hand. Wide eyed Jon looked towards an undamaged tunic on his bed and grabbed it. 'It did say I could instantly equip items.' Jon remembered. Jon then pushed his hand forward with the tunic in hand into the screen. Once more his hand disappeared, but this time he let go of the cloth. The tunic then seemed to materialize onto him. "By the old gods this is great." He muttered in amazement.

He then tried to store something. He decided to grab a candle off his nightstand and pushed it into one of the squares next to his portraits. He then saw a life like drawing of said candle in the once empty square, with the number one in the bottom right corner. When he touched the picture, he was able to grab and remove the candle once more.

This is possibly the most useful tool he could ever have. This could allow him to carry any equipment he may need and more without it weighing him down, or worry about theft ever happening. Though Jon could not lament on this as he heard someone knock at his door. "Jon, hurry up. Your late for training. Ser Rodrick is going to have your hide if you don't get going now." He heard his half-brother Robb call from the other side of the door.

Crap, he forgot about that. He rushed to the door and opened the door. Standing there was Robb and his Direwolf Greywind. Robb was a bit taller and stockier than Jon, having the Tully features of curly auburn hair and blue eyes. Robb was already prepped for training, wearing his practice armor and wooden sword at his side. Jon noticed their names and levels glowing atop their heads too.

 **ROBB STARK**

 **LV: 15**

 **HEIR TO WINTERFELL**

 **GREYWIND**

 **LV: 1**

 **ROBB'S DIREWOLF**

Jon snow did not know what levels meant, but he was sure his being far lower than Robb's was bullshit. "Sorry, lets go before Ser Rodrick get's any madder." Jon muttered. The two of them started walking to the training grounds with their direwolves trailing behind them.

When they got their Ser, Rodrick was standing there with a furious look to his face. "Jon! What in the seven hells took you so bloody long." The knight yelled out. Above his head he saw the title: Winterfell's Master of arms. Though he could not see his lv, instead of a number it was just question marks.

"Sorry Ser, I was getting a change of clothes." Jon answered honestly.

"A change of clothes? Are you kidding me. Get your ass geared up right now or I'll beat your hide bloody." Rodrick yelled, getting Jon to run to do as he was told. When Jon got to the armory he looked around to make sure no one was looking. Seeing that he was alone Jon brought up his **INVENTORY.** He pushed the padded armor into his body slots. The armor faded atop his clothes into existence fitting perfectly. With that out of the way he grabbed one of the wooden practice swords and went back to Ser Rodrick.

When he got back, training had already begun. Some were practicing swordplay while others were sparing. "Alright Jon, warm up then you'll be doing some sparing." Rodrick ordered. Jon left Ghost alone with Greywind to play with while he and Robb trained.

Jon went to one of the practice dummies and practiced the forms he had been taught since he was a young boy. Though after a few hits to the dummy a ring sounded.

*Ding

 **A NEW SKILL IS CREATED WITH A SPECIFIC ACTION**

 **ONE HANDED SWORD MASTERY**

 **[PASSIVE] LV: 1 EXP: 0%**

 **A SKILL TO USE ONE HANDED SWORDS FREELY. WHEN USING A SWORD WITH ONE HAND THE ATTACK INCREASES BY 5%**

 **ATTACK SPEED INCREASES BY 2% WHEN USING A SWORD ONE HANDED.  
**

"Crap." Jon muttered looking around quickly for someone to notice the glowing window floating in front of Jon's face. Except no one did. It was as if the glowing window did not exist to anyone but him. When he reached to close the window, another window came to existence.

*Ding

 **[SKILLS]**

 **SKILLS ARE ABILITIES THE 'GAMER' AQUIRES EITHER THROUGH PRACTICE OR SKILL BOOKS BE THEY 'PASSIVE' OR 'ACTIVE'. SKILLS IMPROVE THROUGH USAGE AND MAY EVOLVE INTO NEW SKILLS THROUGH MASTERY OF SAID SKILL. TO BRING UP THE SKILLS WINDOW SIMPLY SPEAK OR THINK 'SKILL LIST WINDOW" WITH THE INTENT OF SUMMONING IT.**

Jon was overjoyed to see another benefit to this strange power. Looking over the sheet he could already see a few skills in existence.

 **GAMER'S MIND**

 **[PASSIVE] LV: MAX**

 **ALLOWS THE USER TO CALMLY AND LOGICALLY THINK THINGS THROUGH. ALLOWS PEACEFUL STATE OF MIND. IMMUNITY TO PSYCHOLOGICAL MASS EFFECT.**

'No wonder I'm so calm about this, I am now unable to freak out.' Jon realized. Though he had to admit this was impressive. He'd never breakdown in fear, his mind would always be peaceful and think things through. A perfect mind for a strategist.

 **GAMER'S BODY**

 **[PASSIVE] LV: MAX**

 **GRANTS A BODY THAT ALLOWS FOR THE USER TO LIVE THE REAL WORLD LIKE A GAME. SLEEPING IN A BED RESTORES HP, MP AND ALL MASS EFFECTS. ALL DAMAGE DONE TO THE 'GAMER'S' BODY WILL NOT KILL THEM AS LONG AS THEY HAVE HP.**

'Come again?' This may be even better than the previous ability. He was basically immortal as long as he had whatever **HP** was.

 **DRAGONBORN**

 **[PASSIVE] LV: MAX**

 **GRANTED BY TARGARYEN ANCESTORY, THE ABILITY TO BE COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO FIRE IS GRANTED.**

 **TARGARYEN ANCESTORY GRANTS AN GREATLY ENHANCED AFFINITY WITH DRAGONS.**

 **VALYRIAN HERITAGES NATURALLY INCREASES ONE'S NATURAL MAGIC RESERVES**

 **TARGARYEN ANCESTORY GRANTS A INCREASED IMMUNITY TO DISEASES**

Jon stared at the screen even longer. This can't be real, he had been burnt a few times as a kid. This had to be wrong, another mistake. Or not, maybe whatever sorcery this thing came from awakened the powers his blood held. He'd need to see if he truly had this ability.

 **FOR THINKING THINGS OUT CLEARLY AND LOGICALLY, YOU HAVE GAINED +1 TO WISDOM**

'What the fuck?' but before the he could touch the screen, it vanished as quickly as it came. Not sure how to figure out what happened, Jon continued looking at the last of his skills.

 **WOLFBLOOD**

 **[PASSIVE] LV: MAX**

 **GRANTED BY STARK ANCESTORY, THE ABILITY TO BE COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO THE COLD IS GRANTED.**

 **STARK ANCESTORY GRANTS AN GREATLY ENHANCED AFFINITY WITH DIREWOLVES.**

 **{WARNING} WOLFBLOOD INTENSIFIES RAW EMOTIONS SUCH AS RAGE AND LUST**

'At least this thing say's I still have Stark blood running through my veins.' Jon thought, feeling slightly relieved. While he may be a bastard, he still had his father's blood running through his veins. Although the tidbit about intensifying his raw emotions worried Jon.

 **SKINCHANGER**

 **[ACTIVE] LV: 1 EXP: 40%**

 **THE ABILITY TO TAKE OVER AND WEAR AN ANIMALS SKIN AS IF IT WERE YOUR OWN, OR EVEN THE SKIN OF MAN. THIS ABILITY BONDS ONE'S SOUL TO WHATEVER LIVING CREATURE THEY WARG INTO. THOUGH THE SOUL BONDS ONLY THROUGH A SUCCESSFUL BONDING, AND CAN BE STOPPED SHOULD THE VESSEL'S MIND STRUGGLES AND FIGHTS FIERCER THAN THE SKINCHANGER.**

 **THE SKILL INCREASES THE CHANCES OF WARGING INTO AN UNWILLING VESSEL BY 1%**

 **CURRENTLY BONDED WITH: GHOST**

'When did I get this?' Jon had to wonder. He never knew he was a skinchanger, and was sure he'd notice. The only knowledge of skinchangers were the stories that Old Nan told them as kids to scare them. Stories of wildlings, who could control beasts and cause carnage.

"God's dammit Jon. Stop dozing off like a lack wit." Jon could hear Ser Rodrick yelling at him. Crap he forgot he was in the middle of practice. After a few more swings Jon was called back towards the old knight. It turns out he'd be facing Robb for his sparring match. As the two of them was standing a few feet away from each other Robb called out to him.

"Hey Jon, let's make a wager." The young heir smiled at him.

"Depends what's on the line." Jon replied simply, wearing a smile of his own.

"If I win, you have to wash my clothes for half a fortnight. If I win, I'll give you all the money I saved up." Robb offered. As Jon was thinking on the offer, a window came into existence.

*Ding

 **QUEST**

 **DEFEAT ROBB IN A MATCH**

 **TIME LIMIT: TILL EITHER YOU OR ROBB HAS WON THE MATCH**

 **REWARD: 1 GOLDEN DRAGON, 50 SILVER STAGS, 50 XP**

 **PENALTY: WASH ROBB'S CLOTHES FOR A FORTNIGHT.**

"Unless your scared?" Robb called out seeing Jon not responding for a few long seconds.

"Scared of what Robb, you're going down!" Jon yelled back, he was about to close the window, but It disappeared after Jon accepted Robb's challenge. 'Well that was easy.'

Jon secured his footing as Rodrick called for the match to begin. The two boys circled each other, looking for any visible weaknesses. Jon knew that a full-on battle of attrition would be foolish. Rob was bigger and stronger than him, though Jon knew he was faster and better with a sword. Jon decided that if he couldn't find an opening, he'd make one. Jon moved towards Robb swiftly.

Robb brought down his sword as Jon slashed at him, the force pushed Jon's swords away. Before Robb could counter and strike, Jon moved away from his slash. He then tried to move in close to stab at Robb, but Robb parried his cut bringing his blade upwards.

 **ONE HANDED SWORD MASTERY LEVELED UP!**

'Go away dammit.' Jon rolled out of Robbs next strike, where he over reached. Jon moved in close to loop his leg around Robbs and pushed him. The Heir of Winterfell was sprawled in the mud, before he could get up Jon leaped atop him, pinning his shoulders. As the wooden blade rested against Robbs neck both new who the victor was.

*Ding

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **DEFEAT ROBB IN A MATCH**

 **REWARD: 1 GOLDEN DRAGON, 50 SILVER STAGS, 100 XP**

"Bloody hell." Rob muttered. Jon gave him a hand to help him up, Robb reached past his padding into his robes to pull out a pouch filled with coins. He tossed it to Jon. "Here you go Jon, a bet's a bet." Looking inside of the pouch Jon counted exactly one Golden Dragon and fifty Silver Stags exactly. "Now how about a rematch Jon?" Robb asked.

After a few more Sparing matches, and practicing his sword play some more Jon decided to practice his Archery to gain a new skill. Jon left Ghost to play with his brothers for a while, planning on picking him up later. As he was walking to the archery range he put his newly acquired coins into his **inventory,** so he wouldn't lose it. When he reached the archery range he saw that Bran was practicing his archery, noticing above his head he was a lv: 4. Jon decided to help his little half brother out, starting another quest.

*BEEP

 **QUEST**

 **HELP BRANN PRACTICE HIS ARCHERY**

 **TIME LIMIT: NONE**

 **REWARD: 50XP**

 **PENALTY: DECREASE IN BRANNS CLOSENESS**

'Closeness?' Jon noticed, he guessed that meant Jon would be less close with Brann if he failed.

Jon helped Brann with his aim through example. He got his own set of bow and arrows. He pulled the string, stared at the target intensely and

*Ding

 **A NEW SKILL IS CREATED WITH A SPECIFIC ACTION**

And his arrow missed the mark completely. He could hear Brann try to hold in a laugh. "I was just showing you what not to do Brann." He tried to explain away. Jon decided to see what new skill had surprised him.

 **OBSERVATION**

 **LV: 1 EXP: 0%**

 **A SKILL THAT SHOWS THE INFORMATION OF A TARGET.**

'Interesting.' Jon mused. He quickly gave it a test thinking 'observe' as he aimed for his next shot.

 **ARCHERY TARGET**

 **A SIMPLE CIRCULAR RINGED TARGET FOR ARCHERY. MADE OF WOOD AND HAY COLORED WITH RED PAINT.**

While the info was mostly basic, it may come in handy to get information on someone at a moments notice. He released the pulled bow string and hit near the center of the target. After shooting a few more shots with Brann and helping him with how he was holding the bow to improve his Aim he noticed three rings sound out.

*Ding

*Ding

*Ding

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **HELP BRANN PRACTICE HIS ARCHERY**

 **REWARD: 50XP**

 **A NEW SKILL IS CREATED WITH A SPECIFIC ACTION**

 **BOW MASTERY**

 **LV: 1 EXP: 20%**

 **LEVEL UP**

'level up?' once more the screens faded leaving only one screen that elongated and changed.

 **[LEVELS]**

 **THE ACCUMILATION OF ONE'S EXPERIENCE AND POWER IN NUMBERS. WHEN THE 'GAMER' LEVELS UP THEY ARE GIVEN FIVE POINTS EACH TIME THEY GAIN A LEVEL. THEY CAN USE THESE POINTS WHICH CAN BE FOUND ON THE [STATUS] WINDOW TO IMPROVE THEIR ATTRIBUTES IN A INSTANCE. TO LEVEL UP ONE NEEDS TO EARN EXP, OR EXPERIENCE POINTS WHICH CAN BE EARNES THROUGH QUESTS, KILLING ENEMIES, OR TRAINING. TO BRING UP THE STATUS WINDOW SIMPLY SPEAK OR THINK 'STATUS WINDOW" WITH THE INTENT OF SUMMONING IT.**

The screen proceeded to change once more.

 **{STATUS}**

 **NAME: JON (JAEHAERYS) TARGARYEN**

 **CLASS: THE GAMER**

 **LEVEL: 2 NEXT LEVEL: 0%**

 **TITLE: NED STARK'S BASTARD**

 **HP: 70/70**

 **MP: 0/100 {LOCKED}**

 **ATTRIBUTES: ICE FIRE**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 1**

 **POINTS: 5**

 **MONEY: 1 GOLD, 50 SILVERS, 0 COPPERS**

He noticed that his HP and WIS had improved since he last saw them. And the status window also showed how much money he had stored. Upon looking closer he noticed arrows on both sides of the three letter words. When he touched STR a bell went off.

 **STR: A MEASURE OF HOW PHYSICALLY STRONG AN INDIVIDUAL IS. AFFECTS ONE'S CARRY WEIGHT, WEAPON REQUIREMENTS, AND ANYTHING PERTAINING TO STRENGTH.**

Upon realizing what STR stood for, Jon pressed on to learn what the rest meant.

 **VIT: A MEASURE OF HOW STURDY AN INDIVIDUAL IS. AFFECTS ONE'S TOTAL HP.**

 **DEX: A MEASURE OF HOW AGILE AN INDIVIDUAL IS. AFFECTS ONE'S MOVEMENT SPEED AND ACCURACY.**

 **INT: A MEASURE OF ONE'S ABILITY TO TAKE IN INFORMATION. AFFECTS THE COMPREHENSION OF LANGUAGE, LEARNING SPEED FOR MENTAL SKILLS, TOTAL MP, AND MAGICAL PROFINCENCY.**

 **WIS: A MEASURE OF ONE'S WITS. AFFECTS PROBLEM SOLVING SKILLS, MP RECOVERY, AND DECISION MAKING.**

 **LUK: A MEASURE OF ONE'S FORTUNE. AFFECTS GAMBLING AND MOST THINGS IN LIFE.**

 **HP: HEALTH POINTS, A MEASURE OF ONE'S HEALTH. SHOULD ONE'S HP REACH ZERO THEY WILL DIE.**

 **MP: MANA POINTS, A MEASURE OF HOW MUCH MAGIC ONE CAN USE.**

 **Quest Completed**

 **LEARNING THE BASICS/TUTORIAL**

 **REWARDS: 50 XP, FIVE POINTS.**

Jon just stared at the words in thought. He knew training his body in swordplay since he was a boy explained why his STR and DEX was so high. But seeing how low his INT and WIS was in comparison felt like an insult. It made him look like a fool who knew nothing.

"Hey Jon, what are you looking at?" Brann asked his brother, who suddenly went quiet and started to stare at thin air. Jon had forgotten he wasn't alone, he just pat the young boy on the shoulder telling him he was just thinking. After practicing with Brann some more, he left for his room.

When he reached his room, he brought up the status window again, and thought on what to do. He could improve himself in mere moments, though he only had a limited supply of points per level. Though looking at his current score, he noticed his highest score was DEX, with STR being second. His LUK was the lowest, but in Jon's opinion the least helpful. That left VIT, his second lowest score, INT and WIS to be improved. Each had some good usage, though INT and WIS could be better since his MP was locked. 'Gods I wish I could use magic.' Jon thought. He was not too surprised magic was real, considering what had happened today, his weird abilities, and 'Gamer Mind' keeping him in check.

He decided to put two points into VIT to raise it a bit, and four points each into INT and WIS. WIS would help him decide how to plan out how to improve further, while INT would be useful in learning even more skills.

Jon wanted to test his increased mental function, even if they were only increased slightly. Though It was starting to get dark, he decided to pay Maester Luwin a visit. As Jon was walking to he decided to check the levels of those he passed, and to practice his observe skill.

As Jon continued walking, he could see the Maester's turret in-between the hunters gate and the bell tower. When he got to the door he gave it a quick knock and waited for Maester Luwin to open the door. If Jon had to describe Luwin, it'd have to be grey. Luwin was an elderly man with slightly greyed skin, a bit of grey hair atop his head, and grey Maester robes. The only thing not grey about Maester Luwin was his chain, gleaming with a multitude of metal from all the subjects he had studied.

When Maester Luwin opened the door, a look of surprise crossed his face. "Jon, I was not expecting to see you today. Is their something you need?" The Maester asked in a kind, almost grandfatherly tone.

Jon gave the elderly man a solemn smile "Yes Maester Luwin, I was wondering if we could have a few lessons. Like when you taught Robb and I when we were younger." Jon asked the elderly man. His response seemed to catch the elderly man off guard, but soon a smile spread across his face.

"Why Jon, what a wonderful surprise. Though mind if I ask what's with the sudden desire to learn, not that I'm against it."

"I just thought I should try learning some more history, or possibly try a hand at learning a second language." Jon felt bad for lying to Luwin, though telling him he wanted to test his magically enhanced mind was not a viable answer. Jon then heard a ding ring off 'By the gods, how many times will this thing go off.'

 **A NEW SKILL IS CREATED THROUGH A SPECIFIC ACTION**

 **LYING**

 **ALLOWS THE USER TO LIE MORE EASILY WITH MORE SUCCESS. THE MORE BELIEVABLE THE LIE, THE BETTER CHANCE OF IT TO SUCCEED.**

 **LIES ARE 2% MORE LIKELY TO BE BELIEVED**

Jon dismissed the window with a thought, focusing on Luwin once more. The Maester seemed to be pleased by Jon's response, the elderly man's smile widened, and he opened the door further. "It'll be my pleasure Jon, come in out of the cold." With that Jon was ushered into the Maester's Turret.

The place was a bit messy, with a multitude of books lying around the room. Jon could even see a few books lying on the stairway leading up to the rookery. The Maester led Jon to a table where the two of them sat down.

"So, tell me Jon, is there anything specific you want to learn about first?" The elderly Maester asked.

Jon had to think for a second on what he wanted to learn, then an idea came to mind. "I'd like to learn some history about Robert's Rebellion." Jon thought that by learning more about the rebellion he could have a better Idea who his mother was. From what Jon understood about his powers, it was near all knowing. It gave Jon every single person's name he came by, their levels, hell even some background info when he used 'Observe'. The question is, why did this 'Gamer' power call him Jon (Jaehaerys) Targaryen. It didn't make any sense to the boy.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Jon, but what's with the sudden interest in the Rebellion Jon?" The Maester asked.

"I was interested in learning more about my father, to hear of his valor and deeds in the rebellion." Jon answered, not completely lying to the elderly man.

 **LYING LEVELED UP**

Jon was slightly annoyed at the skill leveling up, and got rid of the notification. Maester Luwin seemed to accept his answer easily. Maester Luwin had asked Jon where did he want to begin, to which Jon replied at the beginning.

Jon listened to how the war was started when Rhaegar Targaryen had kidnapped his aunt Lyanna Stark. How his uncle Brandon and grandfather had a horrible execution by fire. How his father had rose in rebellion with Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn. Ned's escape from the Vale to the North to rally the North, The Battle of the Bells, the marriage pact with House Tully, The battle of the Trident, The sack of Kings Landing.

Even how in the end Ned went to Dorne to rescue his sister Lyanna. How when he reached the Tower of Joy he and his men faced three of the King's Guard, Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning, Ser Oswhell Went the BloodBat, and Ser Gerold Hightower the White Bull and Lord Commander of the King's Guard. The only one's to survive that battle was his lord father and his close friend Howland Reed. Even though they had defeated the King's Guard who were defending the tower, it was all for naught. Lyanna Stark was dying, and there was nothing that could be done.

Eventually Ned Stark had returned home to Winterfell with Jon Snow in his arms. He never did say who his mother was, and would never talk about her no matter who asked. Jon sat thinking on what he learned, trying to push his newly enhanced mind. How was he a Targaryen, there was no way for his lord father to have even been with a Targaryen even if they weren't at war with them. And shouldn't he still have a bastard's name? His father never married his mother, so he shouldn't be a Targaryen even if his mother was. The only Stark that had any relationship with a Targaryen although forced was…was Lyanna.

Jon's eye's widened in shock, was that the answer? Though it couldn't be, he was Lord Eddard's natural born son. Though by thinking things through, it started to make more and more sense. Lord Eddard had come home with him after the Tower of Joy. His au…mother had been kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar, or was she? Even if he was a bastard born by rape, he'd still be a bastard. Unless they had gotten married. And Lord Eddard would protect family, even from Robber Baratheon who had a deep sated hatred for all Targaryens even if they're children, proven when he had smiled and accepted Tywin Lannister murdering Rhaegar's children. Rhaeneys and Aegon Targaryen, his half siblings. Jon couldn't handle this, his whole life was a lie, before he could have a breakdown 'Gamer's Mind' started to bring Jon down and left him feeling numb.

 **For having thought our facts logically, you have gained +1 Wisdom**

Jon felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see a worried look on Maester's face. "Jon, are you feeling well?"

Jon gave the elderly man a half-hearted smile, hoping to put the elderly man at ease "I'm fine Maester Luwin, I just feel a bit sick is all."

Maester Luwin gave Jon a slightly worried look, and even offered to give Jon a checkup. Though Jon refused his offer, he did ask if he could borrow a few of his books. While Luwin was surprised, he did let Jon borrow a few of his books, though told Jon to put them back into the library for him when he was finished with them.

As Jon left the Maester's Turret carrying an arm full of book, a single thought came to mind.

'I will find out the truth.' He may be unable to go to his Lord father, or was it uncle? He'd be unable to explain how he came across this information, but there were other ways. Ned Stark was not the only man to have come back from the Tower of Joy.

 **{STATUS}**

 **NAME: JON (JAEHAERYS) TARGARYEN**

 **CLASS: THE GAMER**

 **LEVEL: 2 NEXT LEVEL: 0%**

 **TITLE: NED STARK'S BASTARD**

 **HP: 90/90**

 **MP: 0/140 {LOCKED}**

 **ATTRIBUTES: ICE FIRE**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 1**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 0 GOLD, 0 SILVER, 0 COPPER**

 _ **A/N Hey there my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the start to my newest fanfic. Was it good, bad, a bit rushed? Leave your thoughts down in the reviews, I'd love to hear your feedback and critique. And a shout out to Temairine and I'mjusttryingtofindmyway. Their Game of thrones/Gamer fanfic inspired me to give it a try. I was also inspired by the 'Gamer Manhwa', a very enjoyable story in my opinion.**_


End file.
